Po adoptado por Shen !
by Miguel el romantico je
Summary: Shen acia su caminata matutina cuando de pronto escucho algo... ( accion o no,Romance, mistery, hurt/confort y no se que mas poner ) TxP tardar capitulo 20 por ahi
1. Chapter 1

_**Conste que esta historia comienza mucho antes de que los padres de shen crearan los fuegos artificiales mucho antes digamos unos 2,3 años por ahí Y MUCHO ANTES DE que shen se vuelva malo… Bueno sin mas que decir..  
DISFRÚTENLA !**_

**Shen hacia su paseo matutino en las afueras del palacio… hasta que escucho un sonido en un callejón, quiso ignorarlo pero del callejón salieron unos llantos y shen se quedo en shock , corrió al ver de quien era el llanto y cundo se acerco lo suficiente lo que vio lo dejo pasmado era un panda, un panda bebé en una cesta de rábanos se acerco mas y no avía rábanos seguramente se los comió a todos pensó shen y soltó una risita levanto al pequeño y el panda bebé sonrió y shen lo trajo cerca de su pecho y el pequeño panda se durmió en sus brazos a shen le dio mucha ternura y salto algo dentro de el que no esperaría a esta edad ( 18 ) el lado paterno así que decidió llevárselo al palacio de Gog-men a criarlo pero primero tendría que hablar y pedir permiso a sus padres para poder criarlo…  
ya dentro del palacio en joven shen se quejo de las tantas escaleras que había para subir hasta el ultimo le daba flojera y mas con el pequeño durmiendo en sus brazos que por ser bebe panda pesaba, pero al ver la cara del bebe sonriendo en sus sueños le dio mucha energía para subir mas de lo que pensaba …  
ya al haber subido todas las escaleras sin una gota de sudor ni nada por que se concentro todo el camino hasta arriba en la carita del panda bebé ya haber entrado en razón shen se sorprendió que no avía sentido las escaleras pero no le dio importancia y se acerco a sus padres que estaban trabajando en algo shen no sabe de que cosa trabajaban pero de daba igual..  
Shen: Padre, Madre quiero pedirles algo  
P: Si shen espera un segundo…listo dime hijo- con un poco de suciedad en la cara y la madre un poco en la ropa imperial..  
Shen: quería pedirles un favor- y saca al pequeño panda, los padres quedaron en shock- Encontré a este pequeño panda en un callejón dentro de un canasto de rábanos y quiero pedirles un favor muy grande..- Los padres tenían una cara de pregunta en sus rostros ¿Qué haría shen con pequeño panda ?  
Shen: Quisiera que me den el permiso de criarlo y cuidarlo – Los padres entraron devuelta en shock y después se desmayaron los ayudantes vinieron y les soplaban aire con un abanico para que regresen en sí.. shen tenia una cara de molestia y vergüenza.. después de 2 minutos los padres despertaron y se dijeron cariño creo que e tenido un extraño sueño donde shen venia con panda bebe y nos pedía permiso para cuidarlo..  
Shen: no fue un sueño Padre, Madre  
P y M: ¿¡ QUE!?..  
M: P-pero hijo mío apenas tienes 18 años para andar con un bebe en brazos y además es un panda que dirían los ciudadanos  
Shen: - Con una cara de comprensión- Se que es un panda y se que dirían los ciudadanos pero cuando miro la cara de esta hermosa criatura siento algo en mi ser que me dice que lo cuide como padre – con una sonrisa tierna mirando al pequeño que esta despertando  
Bebe: awwhh- bostezando y levantando ambas manitas para frotarse la carita. Cuando abrió del todo los ojos vio al pavo real y sonrió y rio un poco y dijo ba-ba-baba  
a Shen y a sus padres les dejo en shock pero el joven shen sonrió y dijo- Si mi pequeño panda yo soy tu padre- y sonrió con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de su cara  
los padres de shen todavía estaban en shock pero la madre del joven se acerco a ellos y levanto al pequeño panda y sonrió- haber di abuela - el joven shen sonrió por la aprobación de su madre pero la que faltaba era la decisión del padre. El padre seguía en estado de shock aun pero salió de el cuando vio a su esposa cargar al pequeño panda y dudo a que su hijo de tan poca edad tenga ya un hijo, no un hijo panda luego se acerco a su esposa que le dio al pequeño panda y acepto. Cuando lo cargo todavía estaba dudando si dejar que su hijo lo crie pero toda duda se fue cuando el pequeño panda dijo una palabra mas- She-she – de pronto le salió una pequeña lagrima que no fue vista por su esposa pero si por shen y ante este acto sonrió sabiendo que podría criar y cuidar del pequeño panda sin problemas..  
**_**  
CONTINUARA…  
BUENO ACÁ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO QUE LO HICE RECIÉN HOY PERDONEN SI NO ES LO QUE PENSARON PERO TODO A SU TIEMPO MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS SOLO PIDO PACIENCIA, SI… :D  
Y GRACIAS POR LEER LOS VERÉ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA :D  
Y…. DEJEN REVIWS !  
MIERDA NO PUEDO SACAR EL 1 CAPITULO NOSE QUE PASA NO ME DEJA SACARLO Y SI LO SACO SE BORRA ESTE -.-U**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MR:maestro rino  
B: Buey tormenta  
C: cocodrilo  
PE : Padre de shen  
ME: Madre de shen  
AL FIN TERMINO LA ESPERA..  
DISFRUTENLA MIS AMIGOS :D :D**

Desde ese, día shen había estado mas ocupado cuidando a su hijo_**po, **_a shen le había gustado ese nombre aun que se lo halla su madre..Shen tenia una cara de impresión de como comía su hijo era un barril sin fondo !, Pero aun así lo quería como si fuera su hijo….

Ya habían pasado 5 años …  
Mientras Shen hacia su entrenamiento de kung fu junto con el maestro rino,buey tormenta y cocodrilo (_** NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE LLAMABA SI.. ) **_po se quedaba mirando a su padre haciendo esos movimientos que tanto le llamo la atención, el día anterior po quería decirle si podía hacer kung fu con el, pero tubo miedo y se fue a dormir sin decirle… pero hoy seria el día en que le diría..

MR: Muy bien shen veo que has avanzado mucho felicidades..  
S: Gracias maestro – haciendo reverencia y juntando las su puño con la palma ( O pluma no se )  
Después de ese entrenamiento po y shen se fueron dentro del palacio para que shen siga sus deberes..  
S: bien hijo tu anda y juega por el palacio mientras yo me tomo un baño y sigo con mis deberes, si ? – Mirando al pequeño panda con una sonrisa..

P: si pa, pero quería preguntarte algo.. –Con un poco de nervios  
S: si es para que salga devuelta con esa gacela ya te dije que no, no me agrada como te mira – Shen había conocido una gacela cuando fue a dar su paseo matutino pero cuando vio al pequeño po lo miro como si lo despreciara y eso a shen no le gusto para nada..  
P: No baba no te pediría eso… de nuevo.. Es algo mas, mas como decirlo mas atlético. –aun con nervios  
S: Bueno sea lo que sea puedes decirme – Agachándose y tocándole el hombro..  
P: Bueno yo.. yo.. quiero aprender kung fu contigo y los maestros – Listo ya lo solté

Shen se quedo pensando .. En el entrenamiento podía salir lastimado y a shen eso no le agradaba.  
Shen era muy protector para su hijo de 5 años pero luego lo pensó bien los contra y los pro…  
Contra: En la lucha podía ser lastimado…  
Pros: No se dejaría molestar por otros  
Contra: En las maquinas de entrenamiento podía romperse un brazo.  
Pros: Podría defender así mismo, No comería Mucho, Bajaría de peso , Podrá proteger la cuidad cuando el salga de viajes…  
Bueno luego de pensarlo opto por dejar que su hijo haga kung fu junto con el..

S: haaaa… bien po puedes hacer kung fu junto con migo y los maestros – Sonriéndole al pequeño panda.  
Po al ver que su padre dijo que si salto a si tirándolo al piso en un apretado abrazo que sorprendió un poco a shen con la guardia baja pero correspondió al abrazo rápidamente..  
P: Gracias papa eres el mejor – Separándose y sonriéndole muy feliz.  
S: De nada hijo pero cuidado en el entrenamiento puedes salir lastimado y sabes que no quiero eso… -Preocupado por po.  
P: Tendré cuidado papa – Saltando de arriba a bajo de la emoción- No espero para decirles a los abuelos y a los maestros..  
S: jejeje –Viendo como su hijo saltaba de arriba y abajo- Bien pequeño ve y dile a los abuelos y a los maestros..  
P: Si papa – Saliendo corriendo hasta que shen lo perdió de vista.  
S: Es un buen niño- entrando al baño pero fue apresado en otro abrazo del panda..  
P: De nuevo gracias papa.- Aun abrazándolo  
S: No hay de que hijo – Frotándole la cabecita.- Ahora ve, ve y avísale a todos de la noticia jeeje.  
P: Si !-saliendo corriendo – Nos vemos en el entrenamiento papa !- Gritándole desde lejos..  
En la mente de shen- Cada día me sorprendes mas hijo- Con una sonrisa entro al baño para darse una ducha…  
_**Mientras..  
**_Po se había ido para darles la noticia a sus abuelos… pero primero tenia que cruzar uno de sus mas grandes retos…  
P: Escaleras…. – Mirandolas como si fueran sus enemigos…  
Cuando llego al último piso se dejo caer al suelo jadeando por aire. Cuando se recupero salió en busca de sus abuelos..  
Al encontrarlos vio que trabajaban en algo pero el kung fu fue lo primero para el…  
P: Hola abuelo, Hola abuelo – Brindándoles una sonrisa  
ME: ho, hola cariño que haces aquí no deberías estar con shen ? – Limpiándose las manos  
P: Si pero papa se esta bañando y me dijo que les dijera las Buenas Noticias – Con Una enorme sonrisa..  
PE: y bien cuales son las buenas noticias pequeño – con un sonrisa .  
P : Voy a practicar kung fu ! – Saltando de arriba a abajo

Cuando dijo esas simples palabras los padres de shen se congelaron y se miraron con preocupación, es que ellos tampoco querían que se haga daño pero luego hicieron lo mismo que shen , Los Pro y Los Contra (** se nota que lo saco de ellos xD ) **y sorprendente mente eran los mismos pro y contra que hizo shen…

PE: Bueno tienes mi permiso para practicar kung fu . Pero ! Tu padre estará contigo en los entrenamientos.. – Decidido y Con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.  
P: Ho SI ! –Empezando a saltar como loco.  
Me: Bueno cariño ve y busca a los maestro para avisarles. – Con una sonrisa pero se notaba lo preocupada que estaba por el .  
P: Si, enseguida – y salió corriendo, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras los pavo reales le gritaron cuidado con las escaleras…. Pero ya era tarde termino bajando rodando por las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso.  
P: AGG,HUGG, AYY , HOOO - PUM! Al bajar hasta el ultimo piso no paro siguió rodando hasta estrellarse contra una pared y termino con las patas arriba..  
P: ESO, FUE BAAARRRBAAAROOO ! , Lo hare la próxima vez ahora tengo que hacer algo importante – y se levanto si como no sintiera dolor alguno ( **PARA TENER 5 AÑOS ES MUY DURO JEJE )  
**Po siguió caminando hasta el patio de entrenamiento y ahí vio a los maestros entrenando decidió que observaría hasta que terminaran de entrenar para decirles las noticias…  
Y así po se acerco a unos pocos metros de ellos y viendo la lucha con espadas..

Los maestros no se dieron cuenta por la presencia de po por que estaban muy concentrados en la lucha…  
El maestro buey tormenta hizo un movimiento con la espada que provoco que la espada del maestro cocodrilo se rompiese y salga disparada directo hacia po…  
Po vio como la espada se había roto y una parte de ella saliera a su dirección.  
En un movimiento agarro el pedazo de la espada en el aire haciendo unas par de vueltas y así clavándola en la tierra.. ( El movimiento que hizo el maestro shifu contra tai-long )

Los maestros al ver esto se quedaron en shock total …..

_**Continuara…..  
QUE DIRÁN LOS MAESTROS AL VER ESE MOVIMIENTO ? COMO HIZO PO ESO ?... NI YO LO SE. XD  
Espero que les halla gustado y otra vez perdón por no ser lo que esperaban pero ya llegara … creo. Jejeje  
Bueno déjenme reviws diciendo como lo hice  
pero que creo que voy Empeorando… **__** pero bue..  
si no les gusto avísenme…  
Espero que lo Allan disfrutado :D .  
Hasta pronto y suerte xD  
ABASHO !**_


	3. Perdonenme

_**MUY BIEN AMIGOS SE QUE ESPERABAN UN CAPITULO Y LO TENDRAN..  
LES QUIERO PEDIR MUCHAS DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA PARA TENER UN CAPITULO PERO AHORA MISMO NO ME IMAGINO LA CONTINUACION . NO SE EL PORQUE  
PERO SI ME IMAGINO PARTES QUE ESTAN ADELANTADAS A LA HISTORIA ESO ME PASA CON EL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS MIAS..  
ASI QUE LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR MAS TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS ENCERIO..  
SOLO LES QUIERO PEDIR PACIENCIA Y TENDRAN LA CONTI PERO ES DIFICIL SEGUIRLAS Y A CADA RATO ME IMAGINO LAS PARTES ADELANTADAS Y LAS ESCRIBO PARA NO OLVIDARMELAS.  
Bueno gracias por leer y por su paciencia pronto tendran los capitulos se lo prometo :D  
Este no un Adios si no un Hasta luego :P  
jeje soy segundo oogwey xD  
**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 YEAHHH SE ACABO LA ESPERA JIJ

_**Bueno .. primero lo primero gracias por su espera y espero que os guste este capitulo..  
Les pido muchas disculpas pero recién se me esta volviendo la imaginación de a poco .  
estoy así como uno de los capítulos de German ese donde toma el Speed ese de mierda. xD  
y si me gusta German jejej bue me fui del tema.  
hoz quiero pedir disculpas pero ya saben jejeje  
BUENO SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS DISFRUTAD !**_

kung fu panda no me pertenece , tampoco sus personajes y bla bla bla bla bla bla y mas bla.. xD  
PS: PADRE DE SHEN  
MS: MADRE DE SHEN  
MR: MAESTRO RINO  
MB: MAESTRO BUEY  
MC: MAESTRO COCODRILO

Los maestros aun seguían congelados al ver el movimiento que hiso el pequeño po, el maestro rino fue el primero en salir de su trance y se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando.  
El resto de los jóvenes maestros **(Los dos tiene 17 años) **después de dos minutos se recuperaron.

MB: Po, pequeño como as logrado hacer ese movimiento ? – con muchas ganas de saber.. El maestro rino tenia los ojos serrados y se notaba que seguía pensando.  
MC: Si , como lo has hecho podrías enseñarme – con emoción en su voz  
Po: E.. pues.. la verdad que ni idea, solo reaccione al peligro jeje – con una gota de sudor resbalando de su frente..  
MC: A.. bueno- Con un poco de decepción por que quería aprender a hacer ese movimiento- bueno . tuviste suerte esta vez, la próxima no te acerques tanto si pequeño?- Con una sonrisa  
Mr: Saliendo de sus pensamientos y agarrando de los hombros de los hombros a los dos maestros- Joven po podrías disculparnos un momento tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.. –Con una sonrisa..  
Po: Si , por su puesto pero después tengo que hablar algo muy importante con ustedes – saltando de arriba hacia debajo de la emoción.

Los maestros asintieron y se alejaron unos metros al estar ya un poco alejado de po se sentaron en ronda y estuvieron ablando por veinte minutos aproximadamente…  
Po tenia un signo de pregunta en su cabeza, pero aun así no podía esperar para decirles que podía entrenar con ellos pero necesitaba su permiso para ello.  
De tanto esperar po se recostó en el suelo mirando las nubes viéndolas irse.. hasta que por fin sus '' futuros maestros'' terminaron de hablar y se hacer cavan a po.  
Po se había sentado y aun tenia esa pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué es lo querían decirle?.  
los maestro ya estaba parados frente a po , el maestro rino fue quien hablo primero.

MR: Bien gracias por esperarnos po, hemos estado ablando y nos preguntábamos si quisieras aprender kung fu con nosotros y tu padre , que dices ? – Aunque no crean con un poco de emoción en su voz, por que vio un gran potencial en el…  
Po: Si !, por su puesto que quiero aprender kung fu con ustedes !- El grito se escucho hasta el piso donde sus abuelos seguían trabajando..

_**El en primer piso…**_

ps: jaja pienso que le dieron permiso para entrenar –esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa  
_**Ms: **_si tienes razón me alegro mucho por el .. En verdad tomamos la decisión correcta – ampliando aun mas su sonrisa  
_**Ps:**_ si y me alegro por ello…  
los padres de shen se acercaron y se dieron un corto beso y se dispusieron a terminar su trabajo que hace ya 6 años que están tardando..

_**En el patio de entrenamiento.  
**_Mb: Fantástico pero la próxima no grites tan fuerte – sobándose los oídos – Muy bien pero primero necesitamos el per- fue interrumpido por po.  
Po: No hace falta pedirle permiso a mis abuelos y a mi padre por que ya me lo habían dado, por eso vine corriendo, para preguntarles si podía aprender kung fu con ustedes – con toda la emoción del mundo..  
Mb: Vaya al parecer po puede ver el futuro – haciendo una pequeña broma y rascándole la cabeza a po.  
Mc: Es adivino! Primero yo, primero yo dime que me depara el futuro – Con emoción  
El maestro buey tanto como el maestro rino se taparon los ojos con la mano y movieron la cabeza en un ''no''.. ( creo que se llama vergüenza o lamentarse .. :/ ).  
Po tenia una cara de '' este debe de estar bromeando'' y una gota resbalando de su frente ( estilo anime creo ).  
Mr: Suspirando- Bueno, tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana a la mañana a si que te aconsejo que te tomes el día para descansar. Por que los entrenamientos serán duros.. – Poniendo una cara seria.  
Po: Con mucha emoción pero ahora fue reprimida por que ahora tenia que controlarse- Si maestro – Juntado el puño con la palma y haciendo una reverencia.  
Po dio media vuelta y se fue a jugar dentro del palacio por que sabia que no lo haría todos los días de ahora en adelante.  
Los maestros siguieron con su entrenamiento junto con la supervisión del maestro rino.  
Mr: Pensamiento- será interesante entrenarte po.. tienes un gran futuro por delante …  
Mirando al cielo con una sonrisa…  
_**Continuara…  
Bueno primero gracias por su espera y pronto llegara el capitulo de los 3 niños y el portal jeje solo paciencia :D  
Bueno espero que les allá gustado y QUE BUENO POR FIN VOY A PONER LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LO QUE VENDRÁ POR QUE ESTO… ES SOLO EL COMIENZO !**_

_**HASTA PRONTO Y BUENA SUERTE !**_


End file.
